Road to Ninja
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: Cerita sebuah dimensi dimana semuanya berkebalikan. Sebelum timeline Shippuden, cerita tentang Tim tujuh, tim yang diisukan menjadi tim terburuk di Konoha. Namikaze Menma, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Haruno Sakura. Cerita tentang mereka sebelum Naruto dan Sakura terkirim dengan Infinite Tsukuyomi, dan setelah Naruto dan Sakura terkirim kembali ke dimensi mereka. / Pairing : Undecided!


"_Menma, kau harus ikut ibumu! Disini berbahaya!"_

_Anak laki-laki berambut kuning itu tampak menatap ayahnya yang tampak mencoba untuk menghindarkannya dari kerusakan yang ada di depan matanya. Ibunyapun tampak terlihat mendekapnya dengan erat dan tidak membiarkannya untuk pergi. Kehancuran dimana-mana, bagi dirinya yang saat itu berusia 5 tahun, mungkin itu adalah sebuah kenangan yang benar-benar buruk._

_Monster itu tampak besar berwarna orange dan memiliki sembilan ekor. Ia menghancurkan semua yang ada di depannya dan tampak mengaum dengan suara yang bisa membuat semua orang ketakutan. Ia gemetar, tetapi satu hal yang ada di fikirannya._

"_Kaa-chan, bagaimana dengan Sakura dan Sasuke!?"_

"_Mereka akan baik-baik saja! Mebuki-sama dan juga Fuugaku serta Mikoto akan melindungi mereka!" Ibunya tersenyum, tampak menenangkannya namun ada tatapan penuh keraguan yang terpancar di wajahnya yang membuat anak itu menggigit bibir bawahnya._

"_A—aku akan mencari mereka!" Dan dengan kuat, ia melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan ibunya yang tampak terkejut dan tersentak. Entah apa yang membuat ibunya sedikit melonggarkan perhatian, namun dengan cara itu Menma segera menjauh dari ayah dan ibunya._

"_MENMA!" Dan sebuah deru dari gempa yang mengguncang tanah tampak memisahkan anak itu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Anak itu berlari dan terus berlari, diantara semua orang yang tampak melewatinya dengan panik, ia mencari temannya._

'_Dimana Sasuke dan Sakura...?'_

_Baru saja akan mencari mereka, ketika mata birunya menangkap wajah yang familiar. Gadis berambut pink yang tampak berlari dikerumunan orang-orang itu segera menjadi tujuannya untuk mengikuti gadis itu. Hingga mereka tiba di sebuah hutan yang sepi—dimana monster itu entah bagaimana bisa dijauhkan dari desa._

"_Sakura! Dimana kau?!" Menma mencoba untuk mencari dan terus mencari, hingga pada sebuah tanah kosong yang cukup luas ia melihat anak perempuan itu yang tampak terduduk diam sementara di depannya tampak dua orang yang menahan serangan monster itu dengan tubuh mereka._

"_Kaa-chan, Tou-chan..." ada raut sedih namun lebih pada sebuah ketakutan yang dirasakan oleh gadis itu yang bisa ditangkap oleh Menma. Namun, saat tangan monster itu yang bebas terangkat tinggi dan akan melukai gadis itu, entah insting apa yang membuat anak laki-laki itu segera berlari._

"_SAKURA!"_

_Dan sebuah hantaman keras yang menjadi satu-satunya yang ia rasakan sebelum semuanya gelap tanpa ada suara dan hanya ada rasa sakit yang terus terasa hingga membuat kesadarannya cepat menurun._

.

.

**Road to Ninja**

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Friendship / Adventure

**Pairing : **Undecided (Tapi kayaknya ga SasuSaku) MenmaRTN!Saku? MenmaRTN!Hina? MenmaOC? RTN!SasuRTN!Hina? RTN!SasuRTN!Ino? RTN!SasuOC? RTN!GaaRTN!Saku? OCRTN!Saku?

**Warning : **RTN!Universe, Typo, Gaje.

**Naruto Road To Ninja (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Road to Ninja—THE INTRODUCE**

Menma Side

.

.

"—ma... Menma..." suara itu membuatnya membuka mata sedikit demi sedikit saat cahaya matahari itu tampak menyinarinya. Pria berambut kuning yang tampak mirip dengannya itu tersenyum ramah dengan apron yang masih terpasang di tubuhnya, "sudah pagi, kalau ibumu tahu kau belum siap-siap, ia akan marah."

"Uh otou-san, lima menit lagi..."

"Tidak, ini untuk kebaikan dan keselamatanmu juga nak," pria itu menarik selimut yang akan dikenakan anak laki-laki itu yang tentu saja menjadi insiden tarik menarik antara ayah dan anak itu. Merasa cukup kesal dengan tingkah anaknya, pria itu hanya menghela nafas, "kau tahu, ibumu menahan diri saat tahu kalau kau hampir tidak lulus hanya karena sebuah bunshin yang hampir tidak bisa kau buat."

Dan perkataan itu membuat Menma membuka matanya yang membulat. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menatap ayahnya yang merasa senang karena caranya berhasil. Yang Namikaze Minato tahu dari anaknya Namikaze Menma, adalah bahwa anak itu takut dengan ibunya jika marah (dan rahasia saja, ia juga takut pada istrinya itu).

"Hari ini ibumu membuatkan ramen, pastikan kau menghabiskannya."

"Dari perkataan ayah, entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk dengan ramen buatan ibu pagi ini," jawab Menma yang mengenakan jaketnya dan menatap curiga ayahnya yang tertawa datar sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "aku akan segera menyusul, pergilah duluan yah."

"Baiklah, pastikan kau tidak tidur lagi!"

"Hm," Menma menghela nafas saat mendengar ayahnya menutup pintu yang ada di depannya. Tangannya terkepal dan terlihat gemetar, kesal bukan karena ia takut pada ibunya—apa yang membangunkannya bukanlah karena ia takut pada ibunya.

"_Namikaze Minato disebut-sebut menjadi hokage selanjutnya setelah kematian Haruno Mebuki."_

"_Uzumaki Kushina juga semakin dielu-elukan sebagai kunoichi terkuat setelah Tsunade Senju."_

"_Kau dengar, Menma lagi-lagi gagal."_

"_Ia berbeda dari kedua orang tuanya, anak yang memalukan."_

"Memangnya mauku untuk memiliki pengendalian chakra yang buruk...? Jangan hanya kalian adalah shinobi jenius kebanggaan Hokage dan kalian—Tch!" pemuda itu segera menutup kasar lemari yang ada di depannya dan segera berbalik keluar dari kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

"Bu, ayah, aku berangkat!"

Menma segera berlari saat ia selesai untuk makan. Walaupun tidak habis—seperti yang ia bayangkan, hari ini ibunya memang membuat ramen, namun di dalamnya tidak ada 'Menma' yang ia sukai, malah diganti oleh ibunya dengan 'Naruto' yang tidak ia sukai.

"Menma, habiskan Narutomu!"

"Ibu tahu aku tidak suka itu bukan, jangan memaksaku untuk memakannya!" Menma tampak mengibaskan tangannya dan bergegas menuju ke akademinya. Setelah kemarin ia berhasil lulus dengan nilai yang benar-benar pas-pasan—hari ini ia akan membagi kelompok Gennin dan gurunya.

"Aku hanya berharap untuk tidak berada dalam satu kelompok dengan—hm?" dan sebuah bayangan tampak seolah menunjukkan kalau ada seseorang dari atas dan akan turun menimpanya.

DHUAK!

"Ah maafkan aku Mahiro-kun!" Gadis berambut pink yang tiba-tiba muncul tampak dengan tenang hanya duduk dan menimpan Menma sambil menatapnya. Menma yang tertimpa tampak gemetar tubuhnya dan bangkit dengan—

"GUAAAAH!"

"Ah!" Gadis berambut pink itu tampak terlempar sedikit dan menatap Menma yang tampak mengamuk sambil bangkit dari tempatnya.

"KENAPA KAU TIBA-TIBA DATANG DAN MENIMPAKU HARUNO! DAN SUDAH KUBILANG NAMAKU ADALAH MENMA!" Menunjuk-nunjuk pada gadis yang ada di depannya, yang berambut pink panjang dan memakai hitai attenya dengan dijadikan bando kepalanya.

"Hehehe~ maaf-maaf, aku akan berhati-hati lain kali Keita-kun," menepuk kepalanya sendiri sambil memeletkan lidahnya, namun yang bersangkutan tampak menatapnnya dengan tatapan kesal dan empat persimpangan di kepalanya.

"Kau tidak mendengarku kan? Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu hariku?! Moodku sudah tidak bagus hari ini jangan menambahkan lagi!"

"Dan apakah itu salahku? Aku hanya sedang berlatih dan kau menghalangi jalanku," dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua tampak bertengkar hebat di halaman depan sekolah tidak memperdulikan tatapan semua orang yang ada disekeliling mereka.

"Kau—"

DUK!

"Se-la-mat pagi, Sakura~" dan sebuah injakan di kepala menjadi hadiah untuk Menma saat seseorang mendarat dengan elitnya di atas kepalanya dan memegang tangan Sakura yang ada di depannya. Seseorang dengan setangkai mawar di tangannya, "hari ini kau selalu tampak manis, bahkan menurutku bunga mawar yang baru kupetik ini jauh dari kata indah jika bersanding denganmu."

"Oh."

"Sambutan yang dingin!" Pemuda itu tampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan tertawa. Sakura sendiri tampak terdiam sambil melihat pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu sebelum menatap pada bawah dimana Menma tampak terinjak oleh pemuda itu.

"Sasuke, kau menginjak Neima-kun," Sakura tampak mengatakan itu dengan tatapan kosong dan tersenyum lebar.

"Eh?"

"AAAAAAAH!" Dan sekali lagi seseorang terpental saat Menma bangkit dari tempatnya dan menatap tajam pada kedua orang yang ada di depannya, "Uchiha-teme, kalau kau ingin menggoda perempuan tidak masalah tetapi kenapa kau menginjakku! Dan Haruno, sudah kukatakan namaku MENMA!"

"Ehehehe~ sepertinya aku salah lagi."

"Hm, Sakura tidak butuh waktu dan situasi untuk dikagumi keindahannya," dan Menma hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dengan tubuh gemetar. Dan baru saja ia akan berteriak lagi saat sebuah tangan merangkul lengannya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi, Menma-kun..."

"H—Hyuuga!" Menma tampak tersentak pada gadis berambut indigo pendek itu yang menempel dengannya tiba-tiba. Hinata Hyuuga, selalu agresif untuk mendapatkan Menma dan menunjukkan perasaan padanya.

"Hari ini aku berharap kalau aku akan berada dalam satu kelompok denganmu," Menma mundur, dan Hinata maju—hingga akhirnya di belakangnya hanya ada tembok yang membuat ia tertabrak dan terhimpit oleh dua hal ini, "kau juga begitu bukan?"

"I—iya, be—begitulah Hinata," dan Menma hanya bisa tertawa gugup saat melihat bagaimana jaraknya dengan gadis itu sangat amat dekat bahkan Hinata bisa berbisik padanya, "baiklah, aku akan pergi ke kelas duluan!"

"AH Menma!"

'Kuharap aku tidak berada satu tim dengan mereka berdua...'

**.**

**.**

"Tim tujuh, Namikaze Menma, Haruno Sakura, dan Uchiha Sasuke—"

DHUAK!

Dan suara itu yang menyambut Iruka saat mencoba untuk membagi kelompok Gennin. Menma tampak membenturkan kepalanya dengan keras di meja. Oh, dan di beberapa kursi jauh dari Menma, tampak Hinata yang berdecak kesal karena tidak berada satu tim dengan pemuda itu.

"Iruka-sensei! Kenapa aku harus berada bersama dengan si jidat dan playsuke ini?!" Menma menunjuk pada kedua orang yang duduk di sampingnya saat ini.

"Mau protes," Iruka memberikan tatapan tajam yang langsung menciutkan nyali Menma yang memucat dan meneguk ludahnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "karena kau berada di peringkat bawah dan Haruno yang berada di peringkat pertama. Begitu juga dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang berada diperingkat menengah. Ini dimaksudkan sebagai penyeimbang Menma."

"Che, lagi-lagi alasan itu—" Menma tampak memalingkan wajahnya. Sementara Sakura dan juga Sasuke tampak tenang-tenang saja mendengar pengumuman itu. Menma menatap kedua orang itu sambil berdecak kesal, _'aku tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang difikirkan nenek tua itu...'_

**.**

**.**

Dan suasana tampak sangat tidak enak semenjak semua murid pergi dan hanya ada tiga orang di dalamnya—Menma, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Sementara Menma hanya diam dan tampak memalingkan wajahnya dari kedua orang itu, Sasuke sedang merayu Sakura yang tampak menolaknya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Setelah anggota tim yang menyebalkan, sekarang guru yang tidak tepat waktu. Apakah tidak ada yang lebih buruk lagi dari ini?"

Sakura dan Sasuke mendengar gumaman Menma dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Menghela nafas dan menatap Menma, Sakura menarik wajah Menma dengan memegang kedua pipi Menma. Membuat yang bersangkutan tampak membulatkan matanya dengan pipi yang memerah.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kau sama sekali tidak ingat Menma-kun...?" Menma bisa melihat Sakura yang menatapnya sedih. Dan untuk kali pertama setelah sekian lama, Sakura memanggilnya dengan benar.

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

**Flash Back**

**.**

**.**

"_Menma! Bangunlah Menma!"_

_Suara itu benar-benar membuat kepalanya pusing. Kegelapan itu terlalu lama menguasainya hingga ia seolah melupakan bagaimana cahaya itu terasa. Namun, suara yang tampak terdengar cemas itu seolah berhasil untuk membimbingnya menuju kearah cahaya. Sedikit demi sedikit, hingga cahaya itu semakin kuat dan mengelilinginya._

"_Menma, kau sudah sadar nak?!"_

_Perempuan berambut merah panjang itulah yang pertama kali ia lihat ada di depannya. Matanya mengerjap, dan menemukan beberapa orang juga berada disana. Pria berambut kuning yang mirip dengannya, gadis berambut pink, dan juga pemuda berambut hitam raven semuanya menatap kearahnya._

"_Kau sudah tidak sadar selama 1 bulan... serangan itu membuatmu terluka parah..."_

_..._

"_Menma, kau tidak apa-apa nak?" Pria berambut kuning itu tampak duduk di sampingnya dan mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit bahkan saat dipegang. Ia bisa merasakan beberapa perban yang ada di kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Bukan hanya ia merasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya, tetapi satu hal yang pasti—_

"_Siapa kalian...?"_

—_ia tidak ingat apapun bahkan namanya sendiri_

_._

.

**To be Continue**

.

.

Yang di FB pasti tahu me siapa ^^ *geer* karena satu dan lain hal, pada akhirnya me ganti akun ffn. Mungkin kalau habis ini me lanjutin cerita lama bakal tahu siapa me :] bagi pembaca baru, kalau habis ini me lanjutin cerita baru ke chapter baru, silahkan lihat profile untuk menuju ke link lama ^^

Tapi nanti sih setelah yang lama me lanjutin disini baru dimasukin linknya ke profile :/

Oke, untuk yang ini—cerita RTN dari sebelum shippuden sampai Naruto dan Sakura ke dunia RTN dan setelah mereka berdua kembali. Dan sedikit curcol, berapa kali me salah ketik Menma jadi Naruto =_= kebiasaan~

Disini, mungkin Sakura yang RTN versi me yang me bikin begini :] dia sering banget lupa nama orang (terutama Menma) dan dia orang yang polos kecuali—spoiler—

Oke, RnR?


End file.
